Mortalis Voluptatem
by Smilen
Summary: El pelinegro no abriría la boca para contar lo sucedido, no escucharía un cántico escapar de aquellos afresados labios víctimas del movimiento inflingido por él. / Light x L


•_**D**__isclaimer_: Death Note no me pertenece, cada personaje nombrado aquí es de sus respectivos autores.

One-Shot.

* * *

.

.

.

**Mortalis voluptatem**

.

.

.

[**D**eseo **H**umano]

.

.

.

"_Por el temor de quererme  
tanto como yo te quiero,  
has preferido, primero,  
para salvarte, perderme.  
Pero está mudo e inerme  
tu corazón, de tal suerte  
que si no me dejas verte  
es por no ver en la mía  
la imagen de tu agonía:  
porque mi muerte es tu muerte."_

— Xavier Villaurrutia

.

.

.

—Mmmh…-

Sus dígitos descendieron lentamente por la sedosa piel helada que se distendía bajo su cuerpo; pudiendo inclusive, con el dedo, trazar las purpúreas marcas que sus dientes habían dejado sobre aquella blanca pero semi-cremosa tez que se exhibía como había venido al universo que poblaban, desnuda.

Su cabello se desparramaba angelicalmente sobre la almohada, negras hebras enruladas y extendidas en un patrón que no era normal para su excéntrico peinado ya usual, dibujaban las alas de un cuervo aletargado. El par de párpados caídos, con las bolsas violáceas adornando cual anillos alrededor, brindaban un falso aire de somnolencia intrínseco en la entidad acompañante, dulce, silencioso, armónico...

Light querría compararle con la inocente bella durmiente del bosque de poder hacerlo, aquella princesa cubierta de espinas que añoraba encontrar la salvación en un venenoso beso. Lamentablemente había un pequeño detalle que le eximía de utilizar tal metáfora, uno que ciertamente no le importaba ya a su rancia y oscura mente.

El viscoso sudor caía desde su propia cien y se revelaba en su frente, donde el cabello se pegaba y destacaba en sus mejillas el fuerte carmín que susurraba los enigmas del cansancio físico al cual había sido sometido.

Sus brazos, perlados, ahora se hallaban tensos a cada lado de la cabeza bajo su cuerpo, clavados sobre el blancuzco colchón de una suavidad exuberante y cómoda.

Deseaba seguir hundiéndose en aquella animadversión; continuar profanando la enmarañada figura de quien había sido el ser al cual más odio le había dedicado; quién más coraje le había inflingido. Equivalentemente, casi como si por correspondencia, tiritaba embriagado en libido, su entrepierna pulsaba por volver a enterrarse en el cuerpo que de poder, estaría temblando por la demasía de abusos.

Pero lo cierto era que ya casi ni apreciaba partes de su propio ser al haberse sobrepasado, maldiciendo a su pobre cuerpo mortal que no le permitía cumplir todos sus más bajos caprichos.

—Seguro desearías que ahora mismo me ahogase en vómito, ¿verdad?- Sinuoso fue su tono que salió cual ronroneo, largos dedos subiendo entre los muslos ajenos y presionando en la ya morada entrada de tanto despotismo, sintiendo los rastros de su semen que sobresalían por la cantidad que tenía ese cuerpo almacenado dentro.

_Una, y otra, y otra vez…_

Había sido todo un juego versátil de engaños con sus mejores tretas para hacerse con esa efigie, la misma que yacía de piernas ligeramente abiertas frente a él sin poder refutar el contacto que imponía el auto-proclamado Dios.

En un inicio que ahora se sentía hasta lejano había premeditado que sería suficiente tomarle una sola vez; había pensado que se trataría de un único roce el que serviría para saciar a su Dionisos interno. Pero un deseo torcido había abatido su ser ante la idea de que Lawliet se descompusiera sin haber hecho algo más con él, bajo el pensamiento de que su tiempo llegase al final por obra de unas manos superiores, quizás, antes de que las suyas. No obstante, fue ignorante a la existente y asaltante frustración que ese hombre le había brindado en vida y en realidades paralelas donde los sueños se volvían húmedos y agitados, donde su miembro se forzaba entre sus paredes de las formas más tortuosas y violentas. Pero si sabía que era una venganza el profanar cruentamente ese fino cuerpo, pues había hecho realidad cada una de sus más torcidas fantasías en la pasada noche de dormir juntos.

_Su moral yacía ardiendo en algún lugar ajeno._

Debía admitir que ya no podía parar, el sólo observarle era suficiente para que su organismo palpitara de excitación y sus manos cobrasen vida con el único objetivo de manosear cada rincón que Elle Lawliet le ofrecía en su mudez. El pelinegro no abriría la boca para contar lo sucedido, no escucharía un cántico escapar de aquellos afresados labios víctimas del movimiento inflingido por él.

En el fondo estaba más que seguro de que el ex detective gozaba esa pasión tanto como él, en algún lugar de su existencia él probablemente se encontraba hundido en la misma intensa fragancia por la cual enloquecía. Claro que dudaba estuviera contento con ser el recipiente, la cerradura de la llave, o más claramente 'El Pasivo', a base de una jugarreta sucia serviciada por su emisor.

— ¿Te gustaría? ¿Conseguiría una contestación entonces?-

Nadie jamás se enteraría que el templo al cual iban a velar a tan aclamado personaje no portaba más que un brazo de lo que él acariciaba, no sospecharían que el cadáver se deshacía sobre su cama, lleno de secreción y marcas que mancillaban cualquier pureza que pudiera haber quedado en él.

Sonrió, hundiendo su boca en el área del hombro que mostraba músculo 'vivo' al haber amputado ese miembro, enterrando la lengua en la carne y succionándola con un gemido complacido mientras masticaba. Había donado su extremidad al entierro. Sería egoísta quizás permanecer con todo para él, siendo que habían existido aquellos que le habían amado primero, y que le habían dejado ir después.

Las sábanas arrugadas y manchadas de la sangre coagulada que había dejado el cadáver hacían todo un espectáculo, Light agradecía ello pues aquella noche había acabado utilizando el líquido como un fino lubricante. Era increíble en realidad como el cuerpo ajeno seguía sangrando a pesar de no sudar. Pero el castaño se engañaba y buscaba encontrar signos de aquel, que le confundía de a ratos haciéndole creer que respiraba.

_Casi como si permaneciera vivo…_

Sostuvo finalmente su rostro entre sus calientes y mojadas manos, observando el cráneo a través del ojo izquierdo que carecía al él habérselo extirpado también con un sobre-usado bisturí que descansaba sobre una mesilla a la izquierda. Se sentía trágico y cómico al mismo tiempo, el haber acabado de esa manera, el saberse enfermo y a pesar de eso gozar cada segundo de ello por no verter lágrimas de arrepentimiento al nadie responder sus llamados. El que no le devolviera más que un abismo como mirada.

_Sabía en el fondo que L no volvería a responder._

_—Ryuzaki…-_

Como todo lo que le precedió, Light no pudo evitar enloquecer el día que asesinó a Lawliet, a L, tristemente dándose cuenta esa misma tarde de sus sentimientos respecto al joven que sus brazos habían sostenido al arrancarle sus últimos respiros. La amargura había sido tal que su psiquis había quedado desbordado y en el colapso había usurpado de la tumba al detective ni bien el funeral se había dado por acabado.

_— ¡Oh, L!-_

La policía había ingresado y le había hallado completamente desnudo, lamiendo el ojo del otro individuo fallecido que más tarde había arrancado con tal normalidad, saboreándolo con glotonería sin moverse ni un ápice a pesar de la intrusión. Clara era su calma y bien justificada había estado al saber que aunque esos hombres portaban armas consigo; todos habían concluido como parte mayor de su colección, los cuerpos encerrados en el armario desde el cual salía un pestilente hedor descompuesto.

_Era útil ese pequeño cuaderno negro…_

— ¿Así que al fin me responderás, L?- Sería la última noche que pasarían en esa habitación, pues el castaño presumía que pronto las familias de los policías se alertarían del retraso de horas. De la ausencia de sus tan amados, que él había arrebatado; como la sociedad le había llevado a perder por sus manos lo de él.

— ...Yo también creo que no debí.

.

.

.

_**D'E**nd._

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n:** No es de mis parejas favoritas, pero al menos si ellos tuvieran un momento romántico; lo imaginaría así. Es sólo algo que me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza.


End file.
